Vengeance Mortelle
by Talag Cheonsa
Summary: Jimin avait un passé sombre, son père le battait sa mère s'était suicidé jour de ses douze ans. Ce passé-là Jimin n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Suga. Jusqu'au jour où.. BTS (Bangtan Boys) Jimin/Suga Yaoi Chapitre 2 à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la fiction ne m'appartiennent pas.

L'écriture de cette fanfic n'a aucun but lucratif.

J'espère que vous aller aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

CHAPITRE I

Suga se réveillait près de son petit ami Jimin. Il regardait par la fenêtre, le soleil brillait tout était beau, les cerisiers étaient en fleur et le vent faisait trembler les rideaux qui laissaient une somptueuse lumière éclairer le visage de celui qu'il aimait tant.  
Cela faisait peu de temps que Suga et Jimin sortaient ensemble, ils s'étaient rencontré dans un café lors d'une journée pluvieuse.  
Suga était mignon, il avait les cheveux brun clair, il se demandait souvent qu'est-ce que Jimin faisait avec lui, il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas, il était introverti tout comme Jimin.  
Ce dernier était beau, brun musclé, intelligent, l'homme parfait, enfin presque... Jimin avait un passé sombre, son père le battait sa mère s'était suicidé jour de ses douze ans.  
Ce passé-là Jimin n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Suga. 

Ce dernier passait sa main le long du dos de Jimin, comme à son habitude Suga sentait une bosse, comme une cicatrice, plus il descendait plus les bosses défilées sous sa main, Jimin dormait profondément. Il décida de sortir du lit, il essaya de ne pas réveiller son cher et tendre Jimini. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara un plateau petit déjeuné qu'il s'empressa d'emmener après avoir déposé une rose à côté du verre de jus d'orange.  
Il posa le plateau sur le lit en faisant attention de ne rien reverser. Il fit le tour du lit et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Jimin qui ouvrit les yeux et sourit, Jimin s'assit sur le lit et ramena le plateau à lui tout en remerciant Suga qui s'assit derrière lui. Il avait enroulé ses jambes au-dessus des hanches de Jimin, il serra son torse et posa sa tête sur son dos, celui-ci gémit. Suga comprit que ses cicatrices le faisaient toujours souffrir, il recula sa tête et la posa sur l'épaule de Jim, il prit la tête de ce dernier, Suga le regardait fixement avec la ferme intention de savoir d'où venaient ces cicatrices, deux doigts avec les quels Suga tenaient le visage de Jimin vinrent se posaient sur la veine saillante du cou de Jimin. Il sentit son cœur. Le cœur de Jimini battait à la chamade. Son regard, ses yeux, ils se remplissaient de larmes. 

« Tu as peur Jim. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai.»

 _Un flash-back défilait dans l'esprit de l'homme en pleur._ _  
_ _Un homme au regard meurtrier, il hurlait._ _  
_ _« C'est ta dernière respiration !_ _»_ _  
_ _« C'est de ta faute si elle est morte !_ _»_ _  
_ _Des coups, des cris._ _  
_ _Un jeune garçon était à terre, il pleurait et criait pendant que cet homme le frappait, le fouettait et lui lançait tout ce qui pouvait blesser._ _  
_ _Un coup de feu, du sang encore, plus rien._

Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur son visage triste, Jimin chassa le regard de Suga, sortit du lit s'assit par terre contre le lit, dos à Suga.  
« Tu dois me dire Jim, ne garde pas tout pour toi.. »  
Jim se balançait d'avant en arrière.  
« Je ne peux pas. C'est de ma faute si elle est morte, il avait raison ! Cria-t-il. »  
Suga s'assit à côté de Jimini et le serra dans ses bras.  
« Ça va aller, calmes-toi, il faut que ça sorte, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais, il faut que tu en parles, tu comprends ? Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Prends ton temps, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. »

Ce soir-là Jim et Suga avaient rendez-vous au meilleur restaurant de la ville, ils avaient réservé quelques semaines à l'avance.  
Suga était venu en avance, trente minutes environ, il attendait. Ce restaurant était somptueux.  
Un serveur arriva et lui proposa un verre de saké, il accepta. Il repensa à la réaction de Jim l'autre jour, tant de souffrance dans son regard. Pourquoi ? Il voulait savoir. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures.  
Le serveur arriva et dit :  
« Monsieur, je pense que la personne que vous attendez ne viendra pas. Je suis désolé, mais vous devez partir, d'autre gens attendent cette table, s'il vous plaît. »  
Suga partit et décida de rentrer, sur le chemin, il essaya de joindre son petit ami, mais il semblait que celui-ci avait éteint son téléphone...  
Le jeune homme inquiet rentra chez lui, la porte était déjà ouverte. Il vit Jim allongé part terre, se tordant de douleur, une aiguille à côté de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

Jimin sortait du travail.Il travaillait dans une petite entreprise de publicité, il était le patron de la boite.Il aimait sont travail, ce n'était pas le patron qui faisait vivre un enfer à ses employés. _  
_Il aimait voir les gens heureux dans son environnement. _  
_ _T'es qu'un moins-que-rien, sale larbin !_

Il avait la sensation d'avoir réussi contrairement à son père qui pensait que son fils serait un _sale larbin._

Jim sortait du bâtiment, un vent soufflait sur son visage.Il était heureux, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, le même sourire qui se dessine sur sa bouche quand il regarde Suga. _  
_Il marchait, lorsqu'un homme le bouscula, les deux hommes se retournèrent.Leurs regards se croisèrent.Ce visage lui était si familier, il ressemblait à celui de son père, il cherchait dans ses souvenirs qui étaient cet homme, puis il se rappela, son oncle, celui qui n'hésitait pas à prendre la relève pour le 'punir'. _  
_« Hé !Vous !Attendez !» Cria Jimin. _  
_Il n'eut à peine fini sa phrase que l'homme était déjà parti. _  
_La souffrance commença à envahir le jeune homme autrefois maltraité. __

 _Encore une connerie, hein ?_ _L'école m'a appelé._ _Tu vas le payer ça t'apprendra à nous causer des ennuis à moi et à ta mère petit merdeux !_ _  
_ _Un petit garçon suppliait la bête féroce de ne pas le punir._ _Mais les cicatrices devenaient plus profondes et se multipliaient._ _  
_ _La femme de la bête n'était pas là..._ _Jamais..._ _Comme un fantôme._ _  
_ _Ça y est, la 12ème année, il soufflait les bougies.._ _  
_ _La femme, elle est là maintenant, devant le petit garçon, « au revoir » elle à l'objet dans la main._ _  
_ _Du sang partout, sur les murs, le sol, les rideaux, les visages..._ __

 _La 15ème, années sous le lit, il le voyait, il prit l'objet et tua un homme, une bête._ _Du sang, partout, sur les murs, le sol, les rideaux, les visages..._ __

Le regard vide, remplit de rage et de tristesse, il marchait, il ne savait pas où il allait.

L'homme qui l'avait si souvent frappé l'avait regardé avec le même regard, dans ses yeux, la haine était présente. __

 _«_ _Donne-moi-en 20 grammes, je te payerais plus tard et la seringue avec aussi._ __

 _T'as mon exta ?_ _J'ai besoin ce soir, putain. »_

Les paroles du passé de Jim refaisaient surface dans sa mémoire... __

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Jim marchait, il déboucha dans une ruelle sombre, un jeune homme à capuche était contre le mur.Jimin avança vers lui, il s'apprêtait à reproduire ses erreurs. _  
_Jim était rongé par son passé, il préféré oublié en se faisant souffrir et sentir de nouvelles choses, il se sentait coupable.. _Il avait tué la bête._ _  
_« Donne-moi-en 40 grammes et la seringue aussi.» _  
_

…

Suga se rua à côté de Jim, ce dernier s'était évanouit, il semblait avoir une bosse sur la tête.  
Le jeune homme apeuré vit l'aiguille et réalisa ce que l'homme qu'il aime avait fait.  
Il se posa mille et une question, il pleurait, mais il n'avait pas le temps de rester là à attendre. Il prit Jim dans les bras, le mit dans la voiture et le conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital, sur la route Suga se demandait pourquoi Jim avait fait ça, il l'entendait gémir de douleur, cela était bon signe, au moins il n'était pas mort.

Jimin se fit emporter dans les urgences, Suga attendit toute la nuit dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il avait peur pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Il s'imaginait le pire en priant pour que cette imagination ne deviennent pas réalité. Il décida d'aller voir une infirmière pour lui demander des nouvelles de Jim, celle-ci lui répondit que son état s'était stabilisé, qu'il allait mieux, mais qu'il n'aurait droit aux visites qu'à partir de demain. Elle lui demanda si Jim avait des parents ou de la famille que l'hôpital pourrait contacter. Suga lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien.  
Là était la question, connaissait-il l'homme avec qui il vit ? Pourquoi son passé l'effrayer tant ? Pourquoi cette réaction la dernière fois ? Pourquoi s'est-il drogué ?

Suga ne s'endormit que très tard sur l'une des chaises dans le couloir.


End file.
